<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unordinary by MysticWaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923301">Unordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters'>MysticWaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author cannot use tags for the life of them, Broken Bones, F/F, M/M, MC is smol, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, half human character, mentions of child abuse, papyrus is a bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You followed Frisk underground little do you know this is gonna be one long adventure.</p><p>If you see any errors in grammar or point of view please let me know!</p><p>(Please note: I will be starting high school soon so updates may become less frequent)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a character introduction to the MC you may skip if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Azibella (prefers Azi)</p><p>Age: 10</p><p>Height: 4'4</p><p>Hair colour: White</p><p>Eye colour: Bright yellow</p><p>Gender: Non-Binary</p><p>Favorite food: Cinnamon sticks</p><p>Favorite drink: Milk</p><p>Favorite colour: Turqouise</p><p>Other things:</p><p>They are mute and use sign language to communicate.</p><p>They are very short for their age.</p><p>They are very closed in and do not trust many people/monsters.</p><p>They do not like the colour red (bad memories).</p><p>They have haphephobia (the fear of being touched)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Just the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up from a very realistic dream and decide to follow your instincts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk was running, panicked, they didn’t even realize they had begun climbing the mountain. They only realized what was happening when they felt their foot catch on a root. They knew they were falling, but they felt like they were floating. They hit something soft and springy and the world faded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awake with a start. An inaudible cry escaping your lips. Frisk is in trouble. You knew that dream was more than just a dream, you were seeing what Frisk had been seeing. That was a rare thing you could do, you had both been born on the same day at the same time but to different families. You met when you were both three and had an instant connection. No one else believes you but you can often feel what the other is feeling. You reach deep into your mind, and search for that connection. When you reached it you felt that Frisk was very scared, but they are safe. You decide that you are going to go find her. You had made a promise that when you could tell the other needed help you wouldn’t hesitate to help them no matter the circumstances, you were each other’s true family. You quickly grab the biggest bag you can find, you fill it with blankets, spare clothes, two phones (stolen from your ‘parents’), snacks and water, and your stuffed toy (an old looking skeleton plush with buttons for eyes). You don’t think you will need all of these things but your mind insists that you will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later you sneak into Frisk's house, avoiding waking their dad who is passed out on the couch, an empty beer bottle in his hand. You grab another bag and fill it with more of the same things. Then you head off to the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach a small cave and you know immediately that it is the right place. You see a rather large hole in the cave, ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>must have been the hole they fell into’</em>
  </b>
  <span>, You think. You realize what you need to do and before your mind can even react you jump into the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes and you are aware of intense pain in your back. You slowly raise yourself up on your hands and look around you. You are in a rather large cave with a giant bed of flowers in the center. You also note that the two bags had not been damaged in your fall, ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>that’s good’</em>
  </b>
  <span>. You stand up and realize you know why your back hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I must have opened the wound with so much movement’</em>
  </b>
  <span>, You think. You remove your purple and yellow striped shirt, wincing as the fabric sticks to the gashes on your back. You then remove the medical kit you had found at Frisk’s house from one of the bags and proceed to wrap gauze around your wounds. ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>It will have to do for now until I can find a better solution.’</em>
  </b>
  <span> You quickly repack the bag, throw back on your shirt, grab both bags, sling them over your shoulders, and start toward what looks like a door or opening in the cave wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk through the door entering a smaller cave with a small patch of dirt and grass in the center. You know that whatever Frisk is scared of, had attacked them here. Something had then come along and saved them. You walk past the patch eyeing it suspiciously before walking through the next door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next room are two large staircases with a patch of red flowers in between them. A small yellow light glows faintly above the flowers. You reach hesitantly towards it and it vanishes. You walk cautiously up one of the staircases and enter the doorway at the top. The next room seems to have a puzzle, though it looks as though it has already been solved. You are curious but decide to press onward, determined to find Frisk. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>*You are filled with determination*</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room has two rivers flowing through it, the rivers have bridges above them, you walk quickly through the room, grateful as it looks as though this puzzle has been solved as well. The next room is empty, though it looks as though there may have been something here before you arrived. You quickly make your way through the room and the hallway after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were nearly at the end of the hallway when you hear a croak behind you. You turn around and see a very large frog. It is 3-4 inches taller than you and is looking at you with a very confused look. As if it can’t figure out if it should run away from you or attack. You must have done something to provoke it as it began to attack you. As you are dodging flies you realize that you should talk to it and tell it you don’t want to fight it. You quickly sign, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to fight you! I just want to find my friend!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It seems to realize that you are talking to it and stops attacking you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not going to fight you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sign, hoping it can understand. After some thinking, it seems to understand you aren’t a threat and croaks an apology as it hops away. Relieved, you turn back around to continue your journey. Only to find that your path is blocked by a field of spikes. Slowly you edge closer to the spikes looking for a way to get past them when you notice that there are bits of pristine white fur that create a path along the spikes. You slowly move your foot over one of the spikes with fur around it and it quickly retracts creating a safe spot for you to walk. You follow the path of fur to the end of the spikes. </span>
  <b>*sigh* </b>
  <b>
    <em>‘I hope there isn’t too much of this… I don’t like spikes…’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After calming your nerves you continue. You walk down a very long hallway with a pillar at the end. It looks as though someone quite tall had hidden behind the pillar recently. This gives you hope and you continue on with newfound determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you enter the next room another large frog stops you, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, small human,” it says kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This frog does not seem to have any intention to harm you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>‘Hello…</span></em> <em><span>I’m sorry but I can’t really talk right now. I am trying to find my friend.’ </span></em><span>You sign.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is fine!” The frog replies, “good luck on your quest small one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile and walk into the room to his right. You notice a small bowl of candy and decide to take a few, as they may prove to be useful later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You go through a couple more puzzles when you feel that Frisk is frightened by something again. Before you can properly react your chest begins to burn as if it has been lit on fire. You double over in pain and squeeze your eyes shut. When the pain subsides you open your eyes only to find that you are at the beginning of the puzzle you had just completed, as if you had never completed it at all. You are confused but figured you had just imagined completing the puzzle and the pain was messing with your head. You press on more determined to find your friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many more puzzles and exploring, You finally find what looks to be a house of some sort. Walking around the very large tree in the center of the room you slowly creep up to the door knocking softly. You wait for a minute and notice that the door is slightly open. Despite everything you know, you decide to slowly open the door and slip inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the house, which is a lot bigger than you had expected, there is a large staircase leading to what you presume to be a basement. To your right is a long hallway with three doors and to your left, there is what looks to be a dining room. You slowly make your way to the left. Walking carefully so as to not make noise when you notice a rather tall goat. She is hunched over in a large chair by the fireplace crying. You look at her and decide that she does not look as though she would have any intent to harm you. You slowly walk over to her and tap your foot on the ground to signal that you are there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerks up and stares at you with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Another human?” She says, sounding rather shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another. Good, that confirms your suspicions, Frisk must have been here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am sorry to have startled you, miss. I saw that you were crying and wanted to see if you were okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She looks at you and you realize that she may not know sign language. She blinks a few times before she says, “I am sorry if you were worried child! I was simply upset about something that happened!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at her and decide to ask about Frisk. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t have happened to see or meet a human named Frisk wearing a purple and blue striped shirt?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ask slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk…” the goat lady says thoughtfully, “ah, yes! A human who called themselves Frisk came through here a while ago. They left the ruins about ten minutes ago if you hurry you can catch them before they get too far and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat lady goes silent and you know she wants to say something but isn't sure how to. She looks up at you and says softly, “you must be very brave and smart if you have gotten this far child… please, promise me something… promise me that you will protect your friend from monsters who try to hurt them.” She slowly stands as she talks and walks toward what looks to be a kitchen, you follow. “They are determined to spare all the monsters but… they may find themselves in a situation where sparing their opponent is difficult. Please, remind them to stay determined and not to lose themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat lady hands you two slices of warm pie wrapped in foil. “For your journey,” She says. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise to protect Frisk no matter the cost.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sign and take the slices, placing them carefully in your bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat lady leads you down into what you had originally thought was her basement. It turns out to be the exit to the ‘ruins’ which, you discover, is where you are. The goat lady, who tells you her name is Toriel, opens the door. She moves to give you a hug and you shrink away from her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sorry… I just don’t like being touched.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sign to her after seeing her disappointment. She nods in recognition and smiles at you. “Since I can’t give you a hug… how about a smile?” She says. You smile back at her warmly. Toriel soon slowly stands up and leaves you standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk down a long hallway determined to find Frisk and continue this journey together. However, you are unaware that this is just the beginning of your journey.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Frisk!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally find Frisk! But who are the monsters with them? And why does every encounter end so strangely...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you step out of the door at the end of the hallway the first thing you notice is that you are suddenly freezing cold. you quickly undo your long shirt from your belt and let it fall around your knees, ‘<b> <em>Not much, but it will do’</em> </b> . You walk down the pathway wearily looking through the trees not sure of what could be lurking in the shadows. As you near a bridge you notice that there are bars that look as though they have been built to stop someone, or something, from getting through. <b> <em>‘They are doing a poor job of that, anyone could cross through these easily’</em> </b>. You are about to do just that when from the other side of the bridge you hear someone talking, or rather yelling. </p><p> </p><p>“UGH!!!”</p><p> </p><p>You shrink back a bit and hide behind the pole in the center of the bridge, cautiously peeking your head out from behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…”</p><p> </p><p>The loud voice seems to belong to a rather tall and intimidating looking skeleton. You shrink back a little again at his size. The skeleton is wearing a long tattered red scarf and what looks to be armor. </p><p> </p><p>“AS FOR YOUR WORK?”</p><p> </p><p>He seems to be talking to another skeleton. The second skeleton looks to be about the same height as Frisk. He is wearing a blue jacket and pink slippers, from what you can see with his back turned.</p><p> </p><p>“PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!!” </p><p> </p><p>The large skeleton seems to have finished what he wants to say to the other one as he walks away. You are about to step out from your hiding spot to continue when the skeleton returns. </p><p> </p><p>“HEH” he says again before he turns back around and walks away. When he turns around the bend and is behind the trees the smaller skeleton says, </p><p> </p><p>“ok, you can come out now.” </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>‘Who’s he talking to? He can’t possibly have seen me? His back has been turned the whole time!’</em> </b> . You begin to panic and are about to turn and run back the way you came when out of the corner of your eye you see something purple and blue move in your peripheral vision. <b> <em>‘Frisk! It’s Frisk! They're right there, I found them!’</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>You were going to run to her immediately but you remember that Toriel said not all monsters are going to be friendly to you, and while Frisk seemed safe with that skeleton you don’t want to take the chance that he would think you are going to hurt Frisk. You stop wondering and look back at them. You notice that the skeleton is no longer there, Frisk is gone as well. Panicked you turn around to look behind you and sure enough there he is, looking at you with a confused expression. </p><p> </p><p>You look around for a way to escape but you get the feeling that no matter where you run he would be able to find you. You slowly lift your shaking hands to sign to him when he blinks and seems to understand that you are scared. The lights in his sockets soften and he says softly,</p><p> </p><p>“s’okay buddy m’ not gonna hurt ya.”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulls his hand out of his pocket and sticks it out to you. You subconsciously flinch away from his outstretched hand. Regretting it almost instantly as his smile tenses a bit. As much as you hate people being sad because of you, you hate touching people more. Just thinking about it makes memories flash through your head. You push them back, close your eyes and shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>“not a big fan of touchin’ people… huh?”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head again and relax a little, <b> <em>‘he seems okay…’ </em> </b> You smile at the skeleton and his smile widens. “well kiddo, you're the second human to fall down here today y’know.” You nod again. He looks a bit surprised that you know this. You lift your hands again, a bit more confident now. You carefully sign, ‘ <em> I know Frisk. I came down here to find them!’ </em>The short skeleton looks at you again with curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“why would you follow them if you knew that they were at the mountain? i’ve heard that humans believe that anyone who enters the mountain never returns.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <b> <em>♍︎♋︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎♏︎</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎✍︎</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>ḧ̸̯͐̎e̷̬̗̯̾̽̽h̷̢̧̟̒̋͌͝</em> </b>
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I know…’ </em>  You pause and try to think of what to say, ‘ <em> But, Frisk is like family. And I wouldn’t abandon them for the world.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“how’d ya even know they were here though?” </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I just had a very strong feeling…’ </em>You aren’t sure if you can trust this skeleton so you don’t tell him the full truth. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh… ya sure are a strange one… Welp. See ya ‘round!” and with that, he disappears in a flash of blue. You shake your head and try to get a grip on what just happened. You decide it is best if you just go on with your journey. You would ask Frisk about the strange skeletons later.</p><p> </p><p>As you make your way through the snow forest you notice that any monster you come in contact with seems to be trying to do something with your chest. They never seem to figure out what it is and end up fleeing. You don’t know why they are scared of you, but decide it is better to just keep moving. You decide to follow Frisk for a while as that tall, loud, scary looking skeleton always seems to be around them. As much as you want to be with Frisk. You were not taking your chances with a giant skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>You were nearing another of those traps that the large skeleton seems to be placing, you noticed that Frisk was there. You decide it best to walk through the woods as to not be seen. As you near you notice that the trap seems to be made of many different tiles which you assume would each play a different role in the trap. </p><p> </p><p>You are so caught up in watching them that you don’t  see the large root in front of you.<b> *Crack* </b>You hear the sound of bone breaking. Before you know it you are laying on the ground trying to control your breathing as a wave of memories flash through your mind.</p><p> </p><p> <em> HIM breaking your bones effortlessly in his strong grasp. Your ragged breathing as you struggled to escape his grip. Blood and dust. The floor of the basement as you were thrown down the stairs. Your silent tears as you curled yourself in a corner nursing broken bones. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>*Cough* *Gasp*</b> You are so caught up with trying to force the images out of your mind that you don’t notice the crimson droplets scattered in the snow. You don’t hear Frisk scream your name. You don’t feel as hands pat your back attempting to snap you out of your mind. You don’t even flinch when a pair of boney arms wrap around you and you are lifted off the ground. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>♍︎♋︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎♏︎</p><p>⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎✍︎ </p><p>c︎a︎n︎’︎t︎ s︎a︎y︎ t︎h︎a︎t︎ i︎t︎ i︎s︎n︎’︎t︎ t︎r︎u︎e︎</p><p>t︎h︎e︎y︎ a︎r︎e︎ d︎e︎a︎d︎ a︎r︎e︎n︎’︎t︎ t︎h︎e︎y︎?︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - A New Friend!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up in a strange house that smells faintly of burnt spaghetti...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing you are aware of when you come to is someone’s arms wrapped around your body. You wince and force back painful memories as you attempt to shakily unravel yourself enough to turn and see who is holding onto you. When you finally free yourself from their grasp you turn around to see Frisk sleeping beside you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feel Frisk’s grip on you tighten and they open their eyes slightly. You try to pretend as though you are still sleeping, even if that will do no good. Frisk moves to sit up on their elbow to look at you. “Come on Azi. I know you’re not asleep.” You move into a sitting position so you can sign to Frisk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You got me! Where are we?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ask as you look around the semi-dark room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re at Sans and Papyrus’s house!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I forgot… you… haven’t met them… I guess you’ll have to wait until the morning. Go back to sleep Azi, It’s late. I can explain tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, and a bit reluctantly you allow yourself to succumb to the blissful peacefulness of sleep. That is, until your sleep is plagued with nightmares again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You awake with a jolt as your nightmare fades back into your mind. You sniff the air which smells of, spaghetti? Or rather, burnt spaghetti. You sit up and look around you. Frisk seems to be gone, probably woke up early. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘They alway do’</em>
  </b>
  <span>. You slowly move to the edge of the bed which, to your confusion, is shaped like a race car. You slip your feet out from under the covers and see that one of your legs seems to be wrapped and splinted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, you don’t remember that happening. You wrack your brain for an explanation but you are not rewarded with one. The only thing you remember is walking through the woods following Frisk and then waking up here. You come to the conclusion that you must have tripped in the woods and been carried here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait… someone carried you here! That means they were touching you. You start to panic and breath heavily. You try to remind yourself that you are okay. Whoever carried you had no ill intent. You breathe slowly in and out until you can feel your fingertips again. You’re safe. You’re okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You look around again and notice that by the foot of the bed there are your specially designed crutches that you had tucked into your bag in case you had an episode. When you had a breakdown you were never able to walk properly after, this being an inconvenience to </span>
  <b>HIM</b>
  <span> these had been purchased. You shakily scoot over to the edge of the bed and grab them. Clipping the tops around your upper arms you use them as a way to stand up, rising to your feet. Walking slowly, using your crutches to support your shaking body, you make your way to the door. You open the door and peek out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of burnt spaghetti is stronger in the hallway, making you want to turn back around, but you force yourself to hobble out of the room. Looking around to take in your new surroundings you notice that you seem to be on the top floor of the house. You see a staircase and decide it best to go downstairs than to stand here at the top. You shakily and slowly ease yourself down the stairs being careful to not trip on the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you reach the bottom of the stairs you look around for Frisk. They don't seem to be in the living room so you slowly hobble your way toward an opening in the wall. Turning the corner you see a rather odd looking kitchen, a flour covered Frisk, and a scary tall skeleton. You flinch back a little at the skeleton being so close. Frisk turns and sees you standing in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Azi! Good morning sleepyhead!” Frisk says smiling at you. The tall skeleton turns around to look at you and you flinch back again. The skeleton looks hurt for a second but bounces back to a smile on his face soon after. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Maybe he isn’t so bad!’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>You slowly inch forward a little and smile at the tall skeleton, unable to sign with your crutches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GOOD MORNING TINY HUMAN!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You jump a little at the volume of his voice and start to shake again. You hate loud noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH… I-I Am Sorry… I Must Have Scared You… Human Frisk Said You Are Not Fond Of Loud Noises… My Apologies Tiny Human!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are rather taken back at how soft the large skeleton’s voice became in a matter of seconds. You smile weakly up at him, too tired to give it much thought at the moment. “Azi… You look exhausted… you should go sit on the couch! Me and Papyrus are making pancakes!” Frisk says before turning back to mixing the batter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘So this is Papyrus…’ </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way over to the large green couch and sit down on the surprisingly soft cushions. You unhook your crutches and lean them on the side of the couch before you curl yourself into a small ball and wrap your arms around your legs making yourself as small as possible. Small spaces make you feel safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(No one can get to you in them)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are trying to stay awake but it is hard when your body is so tired. As tired as you are, you are afraid to fall asleep. You don’t want to have another nightmare. You hate when people see you like that, it gives them the chance to take advantage of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite your mind’s relentless protesting you finally allow yourself to drift off to sleep…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are awoken by a light tapping on your shoulder. Without realizing it you shrink away from the touch making a hissing sound. Realizing what you just did, you curl into yourself even more, hiding your face in your arms. “Azi…? You okay?” A quiet voice asks.You must be shaking. You open your eyes a bit and see Frisk standing over you. You unwrap your hand from around yourself slowly and lift them up to sign, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m fine! Sorry, I just didn’t realize it was you!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk gives you a look of recognition but veers away from the subject and says, “Breakfast is ready~!” In a singsong voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your stomach grumbles at the mention of food, you hadn’t realized how hungry you are. You move to get up but Frisk motions for you to stay sitting. “Nope! None of that we’re bringing you your food!” She says. You can’t stop her even if you try so you reluctantly sink back into the cushions. Just sitting here is making you feel useless, but there’s nothing you can do about it when Frisk is determined to let you do as little work as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk puts a plate of steaming pancakes down in front of you and you look up at her gratefully. The pancakes are delicious, considering how long it’s been since you last ate something other than oatmeal or soup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To your surprise the pancakes do more than just fulfill your hunger. After eating them you feel stronger as well. You ask Papyrus about it, he tells you that it is infused with magic. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>